


Zdarzały się dni...

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Just something, M/M, No big deal, human!Cas, to make myself cry, u know - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Zdarzały się dni...

Zdarzały się dni, gdy nie mieli polowań. Gdy cały dzień mogli przesiedzieć w bunkrze, a na noc zrobić ognisko, pójść normalnie spać, czy od czasu do czasu wyjechać gdzieś do baru.

Zdarzały się dni, gdy Castiel bez pytania brał koszulkę Deana. Bo była wygodna, bo mu odpowiadała, bo w odróżnieniu od białych koszul - nie przypominała mu o byciu aniołem.

Zdarzały się też dni, gdy Dean mijając pokój Castiela widział jak ten wyciąga ręce do tyłu, próbuje dotknąć swoich łopatek. Próbuje dotknąć utraconych skrzydeł.

W tym wszystkim bywały dni, gdy w ciepłe, letnie wieczoru Dean znajdował dawnego anioła na pobliskim wzniesieniu. Siedzącego po turecku i patrzącego się w gwiazdy.   
Czasem nie zdradzając swojej obecności odchodził, zostawiając go samego.   
Zdarzały się jednak dni, gdy podchodził do przyjaciela i kładł się, także patrząc w gwiazdy.

Ale tylko raz zdarzył się dzień, gdy Cas odezwał się w takiej chwili.   
\- Nie słyszę ich, Dean. Nie słyszę żadnego brata ani siostry. Nie sądziłem, że może to być tak... nieznośne.

I wtedy tylko raz zdarzył się dzień, gdy pocałunek smakował jak łzy.


End file.
